Die dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass
by Zutzi alias Susi
Summary: Katie Bell hasst Oliver Wood, aber sie tut ihm bestimmte "Dinge" an, über die sie besser nicht Bescheid wissen sollte... Spielt in Olivers 7. Jahr.
1. Default Chapter

**Die dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass**

==================================================

**Ü/N:** Tja, ich übersetze schon wieder ... jedenfalls freue ich mich über Reviews aller Art! Ich glaube, ich hab jetzt nichts mehr zu sagen, außer: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören der großen J.K.R., die Story gehört der großen Allie-Marina.

**A/N:** Hey, ich weiß, dass Oliver Wood nicht im 3. Film mitspielen wird, aber ich wollte dies sowieso schreiben. Wir werden's überleben.

==================================================

**Kapitel 1: Alles, das wir gemeinsam haben**

==================================================

Ich hasste es, dass Oliver jeden Einzelnen meiner Schüsse mit dem Quaffel blockte. Das Training würde bald zu Ende sein, und darüber war ich froh. Heute machte gar nichts Spaß. Nichts war mehr logisch. Ich konnte bei allen anderen Hütern treffen. Heute stand es Null zu was-weiß-ich, nur noch Gott konnte wissen, wie oft ich geschossen hatte.

Ich wurde extrem verärgert, als er den Quaffel in hohem Bogen zu Angelina warf. Sie schoss und punktete. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wünschte ich wirklich, ich wäre Angelina.

Alicia flog an meine Seite und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Heute ist eben nicht dein Tag. Aber du bist sowieso gut, weil Oliver gut ist."

Sie hatte Recht. Aber Oliver war schon immer gut im Quidditch. Ich war froh, dass er gut war, aber dennoch empfand ich Verachtung. Es war einfach nicht fair. Er war ein Naturtalent und ich nicht. Das heißt, dass ich doppelt so hart arbeiten muss wie er.

Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, Oliver ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, dass er nur nett ist, wenn er sagt: „Nächstes Mal dann, Katie!" und mich aufheitert. Vielleicht tut er das nur, weil er Kapitän ist und er so sein muss.

Als er mir den Quaffel zuwarf, sodass ich es wieder versuchen konnte, grinste er. Sein Gegrinse machte mich wütend. Es war, wie er dachte oder wusste, nämlich dass ich gegen ihn nicht ankommen würde.

Ich musste ihm zeigen, dass dem nicht so war. Ich setzte mein Pokerface auf und sauste auf ihn zu. Mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, warf ich den Quaffel.

Natürlich vollführte Oliver einen seiner glorreichen, dramatischen Tauchgänge, um ihn zu blocken. Gott, er war so ein Angeber. Aber der Quaffel ging knapp an ihm vorbei. Ich war so stolz, ich hatte Oliver Wood geschlagen.

Nicht, dass ich das noch nie getan hätte ... aber heute war es etwas Besonderes. Heute musste ich im Zaubertränke-Unterricht neben ihm sitzen, was eigentlich nicht allzu schlecht war. Ich konnte ihn tolerieren. Aber der fetthaarige Snape hatte heute Aufsätze zurückgegeben.

Ich war am Vorabend, bevor sie fällig gewesen war, lange aufgeblieben, habe alles geschrieben und perfektioniert. Okay, also gebe ich zu, dass ich die Königin des Hinauszögerns bin. Aber dennoch habe ich Blut, Schweiß und Tränen vergossen, um diese verdammte Hausarbeit zu schreiben. Na gut, vielleicht übertreibe ich, aber ich war wirklich stolz auf die vollendete Arbeit. Ich war mir so sicher, dass ich eine Spitzennote bekommen würde.

Zu meiner Erleichterung gab mir Snape die Arbeit zurück, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Negativ. Ich wollte heulen. Aber eine Katie Bell heult nicht wegen einer Hausarbeit. Ich war nicht diese gruselige Drittklässlerin, Granger. Ich habe gehört, dass sich ihr Irrwicht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Professor McGonagall verwandelt hatte, die ihr gesagt hatte, sie sei in allen Gegenständen durchgefallen. Durchzufallen war sicherlich nicht meine größte Angst. Soweit ich weiß, habe ich vor nichts Angst.

Neben mir Oliver, volle Punktezahl. Er war in einem ekstatischen Zustand. „Ich habe gerade mal ein paar Dinge auf das Papier gekritzelt und es abgegeben! Ich kann's nicht glauben. Ich habe nichts getan!", hatte er mir erzählt. Ich habe nur mit halbem Ohr zugehört, steckte fest in meiner eigenen erbärmlichen kleinen Welt. Ich wollte so sehr, dass er den Mund hielt. Aber wenn ich mich zu ihm umgedreht hätte, hätte ich ihn angeschrieen, und dann wäre ich von Snape angeschrieen worden. Wenn ich meinen Mund geöffnet hätte, um es ihm zu sagen, ihn anzuschreien, würde er meine Stimme zittern hören, und dann würde er Katie Bell heulen sehen. Das muss wohl an dieser Zeit im Monat liegen oder so.

Einmal wurde ich von einem Klatscher getroffen und brach mir den Arm. Nicht einmal da habe ich geheult. Ich habe nur eine schmerzvoll verzerrte Grimasse aufgesetzt und das ganze Spiel durchgehalten, bis Harry Jahre später den Schnatz gefangen hatte ... ihr wisst schon, was ich meine. Ich glaube nicht, dass jemals irgend jemand von meinem gebrochenen Arm erfahren hatte, außer Madame Pomfrey ... und Oliver. Er kam und besuchte mich. Es ging mir gut. Ich hasste es, behandelt zu werden, als ob ich im Sterben liegen würde. Es ging mir gut. Verflucht sei er für dieses Lächeln. Er sagte, dass er mich bräuchte, um so bald wie möglich besser zu werden. Nur für seinen eigenen Stolz, kein Zweifel, sodass wir gegen diese schleimigen Slytherins gewinnen konnten. Es war mindestens genauso wichtig – wenn nicht noch wichtiger – für mich, dass wir gegen sie gewannen.

Er wunderte sich noch immer über sein verdammtes kleines Meisterwerk, aber drehte sich um zu Alisa, seiner Freundin, und zeigte ihr das Ergebnis. Ich konnte Alisa nie ausstehen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Sie war hübsch, beliebt und auch nett. Leute vom gleichen Schlag. Aber sie erschien mir schon immer ein bisschen falsch. Ich könnte nicht sagen, ob sie ihr Haar verzauberte, sodass es so wie jetzt aussah, oder nicht. Es war verrückt. Sie küsst ihn auf die Wange für eine gute Note? So dumm. Es ist gut, dass ihr lebt, um zu knutschen, aber bitte nicht hier.

Ich war glücklich, als der Quaffel an ihm vorbeiflog. Er schnappte nach Luft und sagte: „Gut gemacht, Bell! Ich wusste, dass du es schaffen kannst." Und ich konnte nichts anderes denken als dass er mich hat treffen lassen. Das war auch genau das, was er tun würde. Verschwörerisch und unehrlich und süß wie immer.

„Ja, du wusstest es. Ich hab noch mehr davon, wenn du willst", sagte ich boshaft. Ich wollte nicht gemein sein, aber ich konnte nicht anders, ich bin eben ein Miststück.

„Nein, das war gut so. Ich glaube, das war alles für heute." Und er drehte sich um und rief zu George und Fred, die einen Klatscher hin und her passten: „Macht Schluss, Jungs."

Wir alle landeten am Boden und er sagte: „Okay, Leute, das war alles, wofür wir heute Zeit hatten." Dann lächelte er. Er lächelte mich an. Er hatte ein nettes Lächeln, aber es ließ mich nur unbehaglich werden. Und ich habe ihn bloß angestarrt, ausdruckslos.

Das Training war zu Ende, und keine Sekunde zu früh. Meine beiden Lieblingszwillinge kamen herüber und nahmen mich, die Arme um meine Schultern gelegt, in die Mitte und wir begannen zu marschieren. Ich mag es, das Lieblingsmädchen der Weasleys im Team zu sein. Das macht immer Spaß. Wir spielen den anderen aus dem Team immer Streiche. Einmal legten Fred und ich eine seiner Weasley-Kreationen in Harrys Spind. Es war unglaublich, als sie explodierte. Ich werde nie diesen Ausdruck auf Olivers Gesicht vergessen. Er versuchte, ernst zu bleiben, der mächtige Kapitän des Teams, und dennoch konnte ich sagen, dass er vor Lachen beinahe geplatzt wäre, gemeinsam mit dem Rest von uns.

Alicia und Angelina machten sich hinter uns auf den Weg in Richtung Umkleideräume. Harry und Oliver vor uns.

Jeder verließ die Umkleideräume ziemlich schnell, aber ich blieb noch eine lange Zeit unter der Dusche. Mir war nicht danach, schon in den Gryffindorturm zurückzugehen. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass ich einen Tarnumhang hätte, unter dem ich herumwandern könnte.

Als ich aus der Dusche kam und meine Sachen wieder anhatte, war nur noch Wood im Raum zurückgeblieben. Er schrieb über das Training heute, kein Zweifel. Ich musste fast lächeln, als ich ihn dort sitzen sah. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner Junge, der ein Bild malt.

Das war sein natürliches Selbst. Wenn ich mich an einer unschuldigen Pose versuchte, würden die Leute bloß Dinge sagen wie: „Hör auf damit, Bell. Grins wie der Idiot, der du wirklich bist!"

Ich war eifersüchtig auf Oliver und seine natürliche Quidditchbegabung. Etwas, das ich nicht hatte. Darauf, dass er ein guter Schüler war. Etwas, das ich nicht war. Jepp, er war so perfekt, wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte. Er hatte jemanden, den er halten und küssen konnte. Ich nicht. Wir waren einfach total verschieden.

Und ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er immer so nett zu mir war, sogar wenn ich versuchte, das größte Miststück der Welt zu sein. Aber wenn es eines gab, das wir gemeinsam hatten, dann war es unsere Liebe zum Sport.

tbc

==================================================

**A/N:** Ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen! Ich dachte nur, ich sollte eine Katie Bell Fic schreiben, weil sie nie Ruhm bekommt und ich ihren Charakter weiterentwickeln könnte.


	2. Erinnerungen und Veränderungen

**_Ü/N: _**_Tja... ähm... Updates gibt's leider nur eher sporadisch, da sich für Katie/Oliver einfach zu wenig Leute zu interessieren scheinen. Okay, okay, es gibt Ausnahmen, die da wären:_

**_Kissgirl:_**_ Merci beaucoup!_

**_Haunted-jess:_**_Hey, es bleibt nicht so Vergangenheit-bezogen! Bald wird's anders! _

**_Eowyn-Faith:_**_Jepp, es gibt wirklich nicht viele Katie-Fics auf Deutsch, diese hier war eigentlich auch Englisch, aber wenn's dich beruhigt: Ich plane eine Post-Hogwarts-Katie/Oliver Fic!_

**_Gwendolyne:_**_Würd's ja nicht übersetzen, wenn's nicht gut wär!_

**_Kara:_**_Jepp, du bist jetzt schuld daran, dass ich heute, hier und in diesem Moment das nächste Kapitel poste!_

**_A/N:_**_ In diesem Kapitel beginnen die Dinge ... weiß ich nicht. Ihr werdet es schon erfahren. __Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Ich besitze Harry Potter! Lol. Nein, ich besitze Harry Potter nicht. Nur Katies Einstellung._

==================================================

**Kapitel 2: Erinnerungen und Veränderungen**

==================================================

Ich habe Oliver gegenüber nicht immer so empfunden. Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, war er ein ungeschickter kleiner Junge gewesen. Er war klein und dürr und seine Gryffindor-Krawatte ließ ihn richtiggehend vertrottelt aussehen. Er war schüchtern. Aber als er mit mir sprach, war er extrem freundlich.

In einer Sache war er vollkommen. Der Junge konnte fliegen. Ich kann mich noch gut an unsere erste Flugstunde erinnern. Er stand neben mir in einer Reihe von Schülern. Sobald er „Hoch!" gesagt hatte, war der Besen in seiner Hand. Ich glaube, das war das erste Mal, dass ich ein kleines bisschen eifersüchtig war. Ich habe so laut geschrieen, dass mein Besen hochkommen sollte. Und dann hat er es endlich auch getan. Als Oliver auf seinem Besen flog, sah es aus, als ob er dafür geboren wäre. Es war einfach EINFACH für ihn. Ich musste wochenlang üben, um so gut zu sein wie er an seinem allerersten Tag! Es schien mir so unfair.

Als wir beide in unserem zweiten Jahr ins Team kamen, fühlte ich mich ihm gleich. Er versuchte nie, der Überlegene zu sein, er war einfach perfekt geboren.

Er _ist_ perfekt. Ich hasse es wirklich, das zugeben zu müssen, aber er ist schön. Der ungeschickte kleine Junge ging und an seine Stelle trat dieser Mann. Er hatte so viele Mädchen, die ihm nachliefen. Es konnte einen krank machen. Ich versprach mir selbst, dass ich nicht eines dieser leichtsinnigen Schulmädchen sein würde, die ständig aufschrieen, wenn er die Halle entlangging.

Ich glaube, er veränderte sich, als ich begann, diese Gefühle für ihn zu entwickeln. Ja, ich habe Gefühle für ihn, aber ich habe niemals gesagt, dass sie gut wären. Als wir jung waren, waren wir absolut klasse Teamkollegen. Als er sich veränderte, war er sogar noch höher oben als ich. Ich fühlte mich wie ein ungeschicktes kleines Mädchen. Er konnte jedes Mädchen haben, das er wollte (außer mir, natürlich) und keiner wollte mich. Nicht ein einziger. Außer Marcus Flint, aber der zählt wohl kaum als Mensch.

Manchmal wusste ich nicht, was ich denken sollte. Ich fühlte mich von Oliver im Stich gelassen. Er wuchs ohne mir auf oder so etwas. Wir haben kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen. Das sieht ihm ähnlich, mich zu ignorieren und nur noch mit mir zu sprechen, wenn er einen Nutzen daraus ziehen kann! Es ist wie benutzt zu werden. Ich mochte ihn, als wir jünger waren. Als wir alle so sorgenfrei waren.

Ich schätze, dass er, hier sitzend und wie der kleine Junge aussehend, den ich früher mal gekannt hatte, einen Nerv bei mir getroffen hatte. Darum ging ich auf ihn zu und setzte mich ihm gegenüber hin.

Er blickte zu mir auf und lächelte. Ein Lächeln, das einem sich unbehaglich fühlen lässt. Er schloss sein Quidditchtrainings-Tagebuch und steckte es in seine Tasche. Dann saß er einfach dort und schaute mich an, hob seine Augenbrauen und legte seinen Kopf schräg. Ich lächelte, nicht, weil er mich auch anlächelte, was er ja tat, sondern weil er wie ein ausgesetztes Hündchen aussah. Ich fand das sehr lustig.

„Katie."

„Wood."

„Das war ja ein Training heute, hm?", fragte er. Vielleicht versuchte er, mich loszuwerden.

„Ja, wirklich echt lustig...", murmelte ich. Er starrte mich verwirrt an.

„Das war nur ein Training, Katie. Mach dir keinen Kopf darüber", sagte er mit einem Nicken. Awww, er ist schon wieder nett zu mir. Und den Rest malt euch selber aus.

„Jaah. Richtig, Wood. Sicher, nur ein Training...", sagte ich lahm und musterte meine immer noch nackten Füße.

„Machst du dir um etwas Sorgen?", fragte er. Eine Sekunde lang wollte ich ihm wirklich etwas Interessantes erzählen über meine dramatische Vergangenheit, die ja gar nicht existierte.

„Na ja, du bist schnell, nicht wahr?", sagte ich in vernichtendem Tonfall. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht verstehen würdest." Ich verschränkte meine Arme.

Er gab mir nur diesen bedeutungsvollen Blick, als ob er verletzt wäre oder etwas nicht verstanden hätte. „...weil du weißt, dass du es mir erzählen kannst..." Er flüsterte beinahe.

Warum musste er so nett sein? Ich ließ meine Arme wieder fallen und rümpfte die Nase ein bisschen. „Das ist lieb von dir, danke ... schätze ich..." Ich antwortete im selben Ton wie er mir. Es war, als ob wir beide gleich rührselig werden würden, und ich mir wurde wieder unbehaglich zumute. Er sollte sich das für Alisa aufheben. Es war, als ob er sie übergehen würde. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Perfekt, wie er war, haben wir uns ja nur unterhalten.

Er lehnte sich zurück und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen den Spind hinter ihm. Er starrte mich immer noch an und sagte: „Immer." Dann rümpfte er die Nase genauso, wie ich es getan hatte. Dann fügte er noch als Bekräftigung hinzu: „Im Ernst."

Ich stand abrupt auf. Ich fühlte mich, als ob wir dabei wären, etwas Unmoralisches zu tun, aber in Wirklichkeit hatten wir nichts getan. Ich war einfach verwirrt. Wegen irgendeinem Grund war ich ein bisschen böse auf Oliver. Und ich war besorgt. Worüber, wusste ich nicht.

„Gut, ich gehe dann mal zurück in den Gryffindorturm...", sagte ich sofort und bewegte mich rückwärts. Er schaute mich an, als ob ich übergeschnappt wäre, und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Jaah, ich auch. Ähm ... warte auf mich", sagte er und drehte sich um, um sich seine Tasche zu schnappen. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie nervös mit der Aussicht, mit ihm zurückzugehen. Ich verstand aber nicht, warum.

Ich war erleichtert, als der Oliver zurückkehrte, den ich kannte und hasste und der über Quidditchtechniken sprach. War das denn alles, woran er denken konnte?

Als ich mich schon zu den Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafräumen wandte, rief er mir nach: „Nacht, Kates..."

Kates?

tbc.

==================================================

**_A/N: _**_Kurz, ich weiß, aber ich wollte das eben hier einbringen. Ich mag das, es ist zu viel Spaß, um es wegzulassen! Ich hoffe, euch gefällt's. Reviews werden sehr geschätzt. Gute Nacht!/Guten Morgen!_


	3. Perfekt ist nicht gleich perfekt

**_Ü/N:_**_ Danke für die Reviews, ich freu mich so sehr, dass euch die Fic gefällt! Hier zu den Reviewantworten:_

**_Mono.tonie:_**_ Hach, gleich 2 Reviews #froi# Sicher hat der Übersetzer beim Stil was mitzureden, man sieht's ja an der deutschen Ausgabe der HP-Bücher... Menno, der Typ übersetzt teilweise einen ganz schönen Blödsinn... Ich schwöre hiermit feierlich, dass ich bei meiner Übersetzung keinen Blödsinn mach, weil ich krieg ja auch nix bezahlt dafür #grummel# ... Oh, halt, ein Mal hab ich mir einen Blödsinn erlaubt, und zwar beim Titel #verlegen grinst# Aber „Sich auf der Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass befinden" hört sich schon mal komisch an und außerdem wär' dieser Titel um einen Buchstaben zu lang gewesen..._

**_Kara:_**_ Halli hallo, Österreich grüßt die Schweiz! #wink# Danke fürs Review, aber wer wird denn wegen mir gleich zum Gollum #verlegen grinst# Ich find Katie und Oliver natürlich auch süß (würd ich sonst übersetzen?) Man brauche sich doch nur mal Sean Biggerstaff anzusehen #dahinschmelz#_

_**Gwendolyne: **Also, ich denke, ab hier geht's nicht mehr ganz so chaotisch zu... Und wenn doch, so werd ich in Zukunft besser aufpassen, dass es nicht ganz so verwirrend ist, versprochen! :-)_

**_Haunted-jess:_**_ Hi, Jess! #winkt wie blöde# Ich fand das Gespräch auch sehr, sehr interessant #hüstel# und wegen deinem: „Hoffe, es geht bald weiter":_

**_An alle:_**_ So bald wird's nicht weitergehen, denn im August muss ich arbeiten und komm jeden Tag total kaputt heim, Anfang September geht bei mir schon wieder die Schule los (schlimm, oder? Lol. Mitgefühl erwünscht!!!) und ich werd mit meiner Klasse gleich zu Schulanfang nach Frankreich fahren. Das heißt, ich muss erst mal meine Französischkenntnisse aufpolieren, bevor's mit dem Übersetzen aus dem Englischen weitergeht. Vielleicht geht es sich aus, dass ich mal ein Kapitel übersetzen kann, aber es geht sicher weiter! Bis dahin: Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Mir gehört gar nichts. Lol Nur die Einstellung der draufgängerischen Katie Bell._

==================================================

**Kapitel 3: Perfekt ist nicht gleich perfekt**

==================================================

„Kates", so nennt mich Angelina. Sie ist meine kleine „Quidditch-Schwester". Sie, George und Fred sind allesamt Fünftklässler. Na ja, sie ist nicht so klein. Sie ist nur ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als ich. Fred und George überragen mich. Ich glaube, wir kommen gut miteinander aus, weil ich mit ihnen so unreif bin. Alicia ist meine Zimmerkollegin und eine meiner besten Freundinnen.

Ich kenne Harry nicht wirklich gut. Er ist so ein süßer kleiner Kerl! Er erscheint mir ziemlich schüchtern, aber bei diesem angeberischen Malfoy kann er richtig ausflippen. Diese Konfrontationen sind immer lustig zu beobachten. Trotzdem habe ich noch nie richtig mit ihm gesprochen. Er ist immer bei Ron (Fred und Georges Hauptziel ihrer Streiche) und Hermione Granger. Und sie lösen Mysterien oder so was. Aber ich weiß, dass er wie Oliver auf einem Besen geboren worden sein sollte. Wenn er den Schnatz nicht fängt, wenn wir gegen Slytherin spielen, wird sein Kopf rollen.

Ich komme mit dem Team wirklich gut zurecht, außer Oliver natürlich. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich „Kates" nannte. Ich laufe schließlich auch nicht rum und nenne ihn „Ollie". Aber immer noch, als er es sagte, war es ziemlich unterhaltsam. Mit diesem schottischen Akzent, wisst ihr? Ich mochte schon immer die Art, wie er „Quaffel" ausspricht oder „huups", er sagt es wie „hughps".

Der einzige Mensch, der ihn „Ollie" nennt, ist Alisa. Er nennt sie „Lissy". Süß, aber es lässt einen zur gleichen Zeit auch erbrechen.

Kates... Na ja, vielleicht hat er meinen Namen vergessen, oder so in der Art.

Ich habe aber deswegen nicht die ganze Nacht wach gelegen. Am nächsten Morgen hatten Alicia und ich Verwandlung. Ich mochte dieses Fach schon immer. Wahrscheinlich weil McGonagall Quidditch so sehr unterstützte. Sie liebte es, mit uns dreien Smalltalk über Taktiken zu führen. Ja, mit uns dreien. Oliver ist auch in meiner Klasse.

Heute verwandelten wir Esstische in Kleiderschränke. Wenn es ein Fach gab, das ich genauso gern mochte wie Zauberkunst, dann war es dieses. Ich verwandelte meinen Tisch in einen hübschen roten Kleiderschrank aus Kirschholz. Ich fragte McGonagall, ob ich ihn behalten dürfte. Sie sagte nein.

Als Oliver seinen Tisch verwandelte, hatte er immer noch Beine, die aus der Rückseite des Schrankes ragten. Das hat mich richtig umgehauen, ich hätte schwören können, Oliver wäre perfekt.

Alicia und ich tauschten überraschte Blicke aus. Vielleicht habe ich gekichert, denn er sah verwirrt auf.

Vielleicht würde ich es im heutigen Training leicht gegen ihn haben. Nach alldem realisierte er eben, dass er nicht perfekt war. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Whow, ich bin so ein Miststück!

Als der Unterricht zu Ende war, ging ich mit Alicia und Percy in die Große Halle zum Mittagessen. Natürlich machte sich Percy gleich darauf wieder auf den Weg. (Wichtige Schulsprecher-Geschäfte, ihr wisst schon.) Percy ist wirklich nervig. Er erzählt uns immer von all seinen Pflichten... Na ja, wenn es ihn glücklich macht, dann ist das alles schön und gut.

Als wir die Große Halle betraten, tauchte Marcus Flint hinter mir auf und sagte: „Siehst gut aus, Bell!" Hey, er gibt einfach nicht auf. Letztes Jahr bin ich mit ihm ausgegangen (nach einer verlorenen Wette mit Alicia!). Er ist so ein Schleimbeutel. Er war eindeutig nur im physischen Aspekt dessen interessiert.

„Was ich von dir nicht behaupten kann!", war meine Antwort.

„Oooh, fies. Ich mag das Mädchen...", schnatterte er.

„Oh, verpiss dich, du Ekel!", sagte ich zu ihm.

„Macht's dir was aus, wenn ich's tu...", sagte er und ging an mir vorbei und gab mir einen Schubs. Oh, bitte, kann ich ihn jetzt los werden? Dann hörte ich ihn sagen: „Was schaust du so?", als er weiterging.

Oliver Wood stand in etwa drei Metern Entfernung und kicherte. Er hatte den Wortwechsel zwischen Flint und mir beobachtet. Er schaute mich an und zuckte mit den Achseln.

Ich seufzte und ging in die Große Halle. Plötzlich war ich nicht mehr hungrig. Wenn man jemandem wie Marcus Flint begegnete... würde man lieber das Essen von sich raus wollen als rein. Ich bin froh, dass jemand Marcus' „Sache" oder was auch immer das ist, lustig findet.

Eine Minute lang saß ich auf Georges Schoß und habe herumgespaßt. Dann kam „Ollie" und zerstörte meine Freude. Er macht das immer.

„In Ordnung, Leute...", begann er.

„Aargh...", war die Antwort von Alicia, George, Fred und mir. Ich rollte meine Augen, rutschte widerwillig von Georges Schoß und setzte mich zwischen meine beiden Weasleys. Ich bereitete Wood immer die größten Sorgen.

Aber er grinste wegen meinem Unwillen. „Geduld ist heute Nacht nicht verbindlich. Ich gönne euch eine Pause."

Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. Ich kann das einfach nicht glauben. Wir brauchen das Training! Das ist unser letztes Jahr, um den Quidditch Cup zu bekommen, und er lässt das Training ausfallen. Deshalb mag ich Oliver nicht. Er ist so seltsam. Ich wusste, dass niemand zum Training auftauchen würde, wenn es Oliver nichts bedeuten würde.

Die Zwillinge und Alicia waren in Ekstase. Oliver war glücklich, dass sie glücklich waren, weil er es akzeptierte, dass sie ihm einfach so auf den Rücken klatschten. Er schaute mich traurig an. Ich muss ihn wohl angestarrt haben, als ob ich böse auf ihn wäre. Na ja, das war ich auch.

In Zauberkunst bekam ich einen Schlag auf den Kopf ab, weil meine Partnerin Alicia einen falschen Zauberstab der Weasley-Zwillinge erwischt hatte. Also schickte mich der großartige Flitwick in den Krankenflügel.

Ich hörte ein Kichern. Alisas unmissverständliches Kichern, um genau zu sein. Ich bog um die Ecke und sah sie mit einem Ravenclaw-Jungen. Eigentlich war ich nicht wirklich überrascht. Es tat mir Leid, dass Oliver in dieser perfekten, kleinen Welt lebte, während seine „perfekte" Freundin ihn betrog. Vielleicht war er nicht perfekt genug für sie. Das Wort perfekt sollte gar nicht existieren.

Ich schlich mich an ihnen vorbei, ohne gesehen zu werden. Nicht, dass es sie überhaupt erst kümmern würde.

Ich dachte darüber nach, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, als Madame Pomfrey meinen Kopf versorgte. Armer Oliver. Der arme Junge tat mir wirklich Leid. Er wird ein totales Wrack sein.

Vielleicht ist er gar nicht so perfekt, wie ich dachte. Das ließ mich eigentlich gleich wieder besser fühlen. Ich hasse Perfektionismus.

Ich sah Oliver nicht beim Abendessen. Nicht, dass ich ihn gesucht hätte, natürlich nicht. Ich habe Alisa auch nicht gesehen. Ich bekam dieses abschreckende Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Ich wusste nicht wirklich warum. Sie musste ihn fallen lassen...

Aber dann sah ich einen glücklichen Oliver hereinkommen. Ich schätze, sie hat ihn doch nicht fallen gelassen. Vielleicht macht sie ihm immer noch etwas vor. Ich hasste Alisa noch mehr. Ich hasse alle Leute, die andere missbrauchen und mit ihnen spielen.

Ich ging hinauf in mein Schlafzimmer und machte mich fertig fürs Training. Alicia sagte mir, wie verrückt ich nicht war, wenn ich zum Training ging, wenn doch gar niemand da sein würde. Ich liebe das Fliegen. Wenn ich immer fliegen könnte, dann würde ich es auch tun. Ich sagte, dass ich meine Gedanken von ein paar Sachen befreien wollte.

Ich ging an meinen Weasley-Boys vorbei, die gerade Snape Explodiert spielten, und fragte sie, ob sie mitkommen wollten. Sie sagten nein. So zeigt ihr aber wirklich keine Liebe zum Sport, Jungs.

Als ich aufs Feld kam, war natürlich niemand da. Nicht einmal Oliver. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, was er mit diesem betrügerischen Tölpel Alisa machte. Der Arme, vielleicht ist Perfektionismus auch nicht alles. Geschieht ihm aber Recht, er muss zurück auf die Erde finden. Geliebte Erde...

Nachdem ich eine Weile geflogen war, holte ich einen Quaffel mit nach draußen. Ich schoss immer wieder in ein leeres Tor. Das machte keinen Spaß. Niemand versuchte, mich aufzuhalten!

Dann, plötzlich, blockte ein rotes Etwas auf einem Besen meinen Schuss.

tbc.

==================================================

**_Ü/N:_**_ Ey, dieser fiese Cliffie ist nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen, also bringt mich deswegen nicht gleich um! Wer eine Vermutung bezüglich des roten Etwas hat, soll mir ein Review schreiben! Bitte, schreibt mir ein Review! Oder zwei! Oder drei! Oder noch mehr..._


	4. Bruch der Privatsphäre

**_A/N. _**_Ein bisschen heißes Zeug ... aber nicht schlimm. Oliver beginnt zu fallen. REVIEWT!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Mir gehört nichts, ich krieg auch kein Geld._

_**Ü/N:** Oh mein Gott! Es tut mir sooo Leid! Nicht etwa, dass ihr denkt, ich wäre unergründlicherweise in Frankreich zurückgelassen worden oder so, nein... Es ging sich vorher einfach nicht aus! Tut mir so Leid! Aber dafür werde ich mich in Zukunft mehr um ‚Die dünne Linie zwischen Liebe und Hass' kümmern, Ehrenwort!_

**_Angel de la Luna:_**_ Danke für dein E-Mail, ich denke, du weißt schon, wer oder was das rote Etwas sein wird, nicht wahr? So schwer ist es doch gar nicht zu erraten... :-)_

**_Mono_**_.**tonie:** Hast schon Recht, Englisch entwickelt sich wirklich immer mehr zur Weltsprache... Danke, dass du meine übersetzerischen Fähigkeiten so in den Himmel lobst, an diesem Punkt möchte ich meinen beiden Englischwörterbüchern danken, die mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen... (Naja, vielleicht weniger mit Tat als viel mehr mit Rat... Aber meine beiden fetten Dictionarys (oh ja, ich hab ein zweiteiliges...) wissen echt alles!!) Und ja, du hast Recht, wer das rote Etwas ist_

**_Celebrhosiel:_**_ Oh ja, wenn einem ein geliebter Mensch zur Weißglut bringen kann... seufz Kommt leider viel zu oft vor... Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel!!_

**_Gwendolyne:_**_ Nein, du irrst dich nicht, du hast in jedem Punkt Recht Tut mir noch mal Leid, dass es sooooo lang gedauert hat... Sorry!_

**_Jassi:_**_ Hey, noch jemand, der verrückt nach Oliver ist! Willkommen im Club! Oliver ist eben genial!_

**_The BestChaser:_**_ Neja, das ist auch einer der Hauptgründe, warum ich übersetze: Ich will den deutschen Lesern ermöglichen, eine großartige FF zu lesen, ohne wegen jeder Kleinigkeit im Wörterbuch nachblättern zu müssen! __Enjoy the new chapter!_

* * *

**Kapitel 4: Bruch der Privatsphäre**

* * *

Das rote Etwas war so vertraut.

„Oliver Wood?!", rief ich. Ich war überrascht, dass er hier draußen war.

Als er um mich herumflog, sagte er: „Wenn es einen gäbe, auf den ich immer zählen könnte, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, dann wärst das du."

„Entschuldigung?'", fragte ich. Worauf wollte er hinaus?

„Ähm ... ich meine dich ... deine Liebe zum Quidditch und der Fakt, dass ich weiß, dass du immer so sein wirst, richtig?", sagte er und stoppte vor mir. Sein Besen zuckelte immer noch leicht auf und nieder.

Verwirrung überschwemmte mich schon wieder wie eine Welle. Es gelang ihm immer, mich total aus dem Konzept zu bringen. „Oh! Oh...", sagte ich. „Ja, das..."

Dann gab es ein kurzes Schweigen. Ich begann, auf meiner Lippe herumzubeißen. Er flog wieder um mich herum und brach die Stille. „Ich dachte, ich gebe allen eine Pause... bevor ich wirklich anfange durchzugreifen", erklärte er. „Aber du nicht. Ich wusste, dass du hier heraußen sein würdest."

„Du wusstest es, hm? Ja, na ja..." Mir fiel wirklich nichts ein, das ich sagen könnte.

„Ja... Du und ich, wir sind uns ziemlich ähnlich", sagte er. Er musste mich verulken. Wir waren uns überhaupt nicht ähnlich.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", schnappte ich und er sah ein bisschen verletzt aus. „Ich meine... wir sind so gegenteilig. Wie... weiß ich nicht! Du bist ein guter Schüler und ich nicht! Du hast dieses Naturtalent und ich... na ja, ich nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht wirklich, dass das fair ist. Ich muss doppelt so hart arbeiten, um so gut wie du zu sein."

Ich versuchte hart, das Wort „perfekt" nicht zu benützen. Ich fühlte mich doch auch darüber frustriert.

„Was? Du bist eine wirklich großartige Jägerin, Kates. Kannst du das denn nicht sehen?", fragte er mich ungläubig.

„Nein...", sagte ich und flog auf den Boden zu. Er hatte mich wieder Kates genannt. Und es gefiel mir.

„Vertrau mir, ich würde dich nicht im Team behalten, wenn ich denken würde, dass du es nicht wärst", sagte er mit einem beruhigenden Lachen. Na ja, so ist Oliver eben, er war nett von ihm. Aber es war ein anderes Gefühl für mich. Es schien, als ob er es auch so meinte und es nicht bloß sagte, weil er musste.

„Warum bist du nicht bei Alisa?", fragte ich begehrlich, um das Thema zu wechseln. Ich nehme Schmeicheleien nicht so gerne auf. „Ich meine, niemand ist hier, ich dachte, du würdest mit ihr herumhängen?"

Olivers Augenbrauen hoben sich und sein Kiefer klappte leicht nach unten, was seltsam für ihn war. „Uhh... na ja", begann er. „Wir haben heute Schluss gemacht..."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid, ich wollte nicht..."

„Nein! Ist schon okay. Percy hat sie mit jemand anderem gesehen und er hat es mir erzählt", erklärte er mir, anscheinend nicht genervt. „Dann sagte ich ihr, dass ich ihr nicht im Weg stehen wollte, wenn sie wirklich mit diesem Kerl zusammen sein will."

„Also macht es dir nicht zu viel aus?", fragte ich. Das war nicht, was ich erwartet hätte. Ich dachte, er würde darüber heulen. Aber er tat es nicht. Er schien das Ganze zu akzeptieren.

„Nein, sie war nicht das, was ich im Moment brauche", sagte er und blickte mir direkt ins Gesicht. Wieder schaffte er es, dass ich mich seltsam fühlte. „Hätte mich vom Team abgelenkt, und das Team ist mir wichtig."

„Oh, ja... das ist unser letztes Jahr, Oliver. Ich will diesen Pokal!", sagte ich entschlossen. „Und ich weiß, dass du ihn auch willst."

„Merlin, du hast ja keine Ahnung...", antwortete er. „Also werde ich morgen eine Rede halten. Was denkst du, was ich sagen soll, Kates? Ich will wirklich, dass sie ihn genauso wollen wie wir."

„Darum bist auch du der Kapitän, oh großer Captain Wood", sagte ich sarkastisch. Er lächelte darüber. Ich lächelte zurück.

„Komm schon, Bell!", jammerte er. „Hilfst du mir ein bisschen?"

„Oh, nein, Sir. Der Captain weiß schon, was das Beste ist", fuhr ich fort. Ein bisschen sarkastischer Spaß tut niemandem weh. Ich begann, auf die Umkleideräume zuzugehen, denn es wurde dunkel.

Oliver folgte mir. „Du bist eine witzige Person, weißt du das?", sagte er hinter mir.

„Das sagen sie alle", antwortete ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. Ich war überrascht, dass ich nett zu ihm war und wir gut miteinander auskamen.

„Kates...", lachte er.

Als wir in die Umkleideräume gingen, berechnete ich im Kopf, wie oft er mich in der letzten halben Stunde „Kates" genannt hatte. Drei Mal, ein Rekord.

Dann tat er es wieder, genau in mein Ohr, als ich meinen Schrank öffnete. „Kates?", flüsterte er, und ich drehte mich schnell um. Das brachte uns in eine sehr nahe Position. Nachdem ich mich herumgedreht hatte, stand ich mit ihm dicht an dicht. Eine seiner Hände lehnte an dem Spind direkt neben meinem. Ich war gefangen. Seine Augen schienen von meinen Lippen zu meinen Augen und wieder zurück zu wandern. Wir blieben so für einige Sekunden, bis ich die spannungsgeladene Stille brach.

„Ja?", fragte ich und starrte seine Lippen an, die vielleicht drei Zentimeter von meinen Augen entfernt waren. Ich schaute in seine Augen. Ich konnte sie nicht lesen. Sie sahen irgendwie ängstlich aus. Ich fühlte eine schnelle Woge in meinem Bauch. So etwas habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Da muss ich wohl etwas Falsches gegessen haben. Oder es waren meine Nerven. Wahrscheinlich die Nerven, weil ich realisierte, dass er mir etwas sagen wollte.

Aber er zauderte. „Ich... ähm... nichts", flüsterte er schließlich und wich zurück. Dann errötete er, es war das erste Mal, dass ich ihn das tun sah. Es war alles so seltsam. Er verhielt sich nicht so gesammelt, wie er es sonst immer zu sein schien. Weniger perfekt, auf eine gute Art. Falls ich es noch nicht erwähnt habe, ich hasse Perfektionismus.

„Okay...", war alles, was ich sagte. Es schien mir nicht recht, einfach „Okay" zu sagen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was gerade passiert war. Keine Ahnung, was ich daraus machen sollte. Indem ich es in meinem Kopf noch einmal abspielen ließ, stellte ich mir vor, dass es wie eine dieser zahllosen unangenehmen Begegnungen mit Flint aussah.

Aber es war nicht unangenehm gewesen. Bei Flint wollte ich immer so schnell wie möglich weg. Ich war unheimlich enttäuscht, als er (Oliver) nichts zu sagen hatte, und als er dann zur Seite getreten war...

Er wandte sich von mir ab und öffnete seinen Spind mit gesenktem Kopf. Es war offensichtlich, dass er den Augenkontakt mit mir mied. Als ich die Ereignisse der vergangenen Minute noch einmal durchlebte, beobachtete ich ihn, der uncharakteristisch tollpatschig seine Sporttasche packte.

Schließlich sah er mich doch an und sagte: „Wir sehen uns morgen." Aber er sagte es so schnell, dass es sich viel mehr anhörte wie: „Sehn'smorg'n." Dann rannte er aus dem Raum und ließ mich alleine stehen. Wirklich super, Kates. Was hast du gemacht?

* * *

**_Ü/N:_**_ Reviewt! Dann könnt ihr euch sicher sein, dass das nächste Kapitel nicht so lange braucht!_


	5. Lass uns reden

**Disclaimer:** Ich nicht besitzen Harry Potter.

**Ü/N:** Sorry für die immense Verspätung, aber diese Story ist zur Zeit eben nicht mein Hauptprojekt und außerdem gab es daheim Probleme mit meinem Computer. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder in Ordnung, neues Chappie ist da!

Diesmal waren es nur drei Reviews. Ein fettes Dankeschön an:

**Haunted-jess:** Ja, ja, lang war es her... Aber ich hab mich gefreut, als ich wieder mal was von dir gehört hab! Und so ganz unter uns: Ich hab in meine Deutsch-Geschichte-Betriebswirtschaftslehre-Religions-Mappe hunderttausend Mal das Wort OLI reingemalt, nur damit meine liebe nette Banknachbarin (ja, ja, Ramona, ich meine dich!) auf jedes einzelne O die ö-Punkte gemalt. Jetzt steht da überall ÖLI... #heul#

**The BestChaser:** OMG, dein Review hab ich vor fast 2 Monaten gekriegt. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich schäme...

**Angel de la Luna:** #hinterm Sofa versteckt# Bitte kill mich nicht, ja, ich weiß, dass ich spät dran bin, ich bekenne mich schuldig! Ich hab auch nicht wirklich eine Entschuldigung vorzubringen, na ja, Stress hat doch jeder mal ab und zu... Hier ein neues Kapitel, das hoffentlich als Entschädigung reicht?? #liebguck#

**Kapitel 5: Lass uns reden**

Als ich zurück in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete Alicia bereits auf mich. Sie war sauer. Auf mich. Was hab ich jetzt schon wieder gemacht?

„Sprich. Erzähl mir, was beim Training passiert ist", befahl sie.

Ich dachte an das Training und sagte ihr: „Na ja, da du nicht aufgetaucht bist, bin ich bloß eine Weile umhergeflogen. Das ist alles, was passiert ist." Das sagte ich, und wahrscheinlich hätte ich das nicht tun sollen, aber als nachträglichen Einfall sagte ich: „...beim Training."

„Und was ist dann nach dem Training passiert?", fragte sie verärgert.

„Was kümmert das dich? Warum vermutest du überhaupt etwas?" Ich habe sie einfach zurückgefragt. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie medial veranlagt wäre.

„Weil dein lieber Freund Oliver gerade hereinkam..."

„Oh nein...", seufzte ich. Hat er etwas gesagt? Was hat er gesagt?

Aber Alicia fuhr fort, immer noch böse: „... und ich fragte ihn, wie das Training war, und er sagte: ‚Ich will nicht drüber reden!!!' Katie, was hast du ihm getan!?" Sie schrie mittlerweile mit mir, und der Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum war furchtbar still.

Ich starrte sie an. „Nichts! Nichts ist passiert, Alicia!" Ich ging von ihr weg und sagte so ruhig wie möglich: „Nun, wenn du mit der Schreierei fertig bist, ich bin im Schlafzimmer. Nur für den Fall, dass du eine zivilisierte Konversation führen willst." Dann rannte ich hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

Für die paar Sekunden, die ich alleine hatte, fühlte ich mich erleichtert, dass morgen Samstag war. Ich warf mich auf mein Bett, schloss die Vorhänge und schrie alles in meinen Kopfpolster aus Satin. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte, bis mein Schreien vorbei war. Als ich fertig war, wurde der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben und Alicia stand plötzlich da wie das sich auftürmende Inferno.

„Lass uns reden", sagte sie scharf.

„Okay...", sagte ich erleichtert und setzte mich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf mein Bett. „Warum bist du so böse?", fragte ich sie.

„Wood ist ein Freund von mir, und wenn du ihn nicht magst, fein. Aber schrei ihn nicht an, wir sind immer noch ein Team, du weißt schon", erklärte sie und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihr erzählen wollte, was passiert war, weil, wenn es nichts gewesen war, wollte ich keine große Sache daraus machen. Ich begann: „Wir sind ineinander gerannt, das ist alles." Das war eigentlich ziemlich wortwörtlich.

Aber das stellte sie nicht zufrieden. Sie forschte immer nach mehr Infos. „Nun, was hast du zu ihm GESAGT?!", fragte sie unfreundlich.

„Nichts."

Sie schaute mich an, als ob ich verrückt wäre, und fuhr kopfkratzend fort: „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, du hättest ihn sehen sollen, als er hereinkam. Er war wirklich bleich, aber seine Wangen waren knallrot. Er war wirklich irritiert. Ich wusste, dass er gerade vom Training kam, weil er seinen Besen dabeihatte. Und ich wusste, dass du auch beim Training warst..." Sie sah mich fragend an.

Was? Das machte immer weniger Sinn. Wenn er es nicht gemeint hätte, dass wir so enden würden, dann hätte er mir nicht ins Ohr flüstern dürfen! Aber warum würde er das wollen? Ich schüttelte den nächsten Gedanken mit einem zufälligen Zittern aus meinem Kopf. Ich kannte das nicht akzeptieren.

Alicia bemerkte mein Zittern und fragte in ihrem typischen, besänftigenden Ton: „Gut, was ist dann passiert?"

Ich fühlte, wie sich bei der Erinnerung an unsere Position alles in mir zusammenzog. Ich nahm an, dass – wären es irgendwelche anderen zwei Leute auf dieser Welt gewesen – es fürchterlich romantisch ausgesehen haben musste.

„Also, mach weiter...", sagte sie. Ich gab nach, weil ich wusste, dass sie es irgendwie von mir herausbekommen würde, sogar wenn es die albernste Sache der Welt gewesen wäre.

Ich holte tief Luft, sah zu ihr auf und begann. „Na ja, ich war bei meinem Schrank und er hat mich wie verrückt erschreckt, weil er plötzlich in mein Ohr flüsterte, und ich drehte mich um und ich war an ihn gedrückt wie... weiß ich nicht." Ich seufzte. „Ich schätze, wir waren beide überrascht, weil wir nicht wirklich wussten, was wir sagen sollten. Ich konnte nicht zurückweichen, weil die Schränke hinter mir waren, und er wich nicht zurück, also saß ich dort fest. Ich muss ihn auch erschreckt haben, weil er das nicht zu Ende gesprochen hatte, was er mir sagen wollte", sagte ich so schnell ich konnte.

Als ich wieder aufsah, hatte Alicia dieses unerklärbar weite Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. Offensichtlich war sie amüsiert. „Ja? Weißt du, was er sagen wollte?!?" Sie kreischte, als ob sie es bereits wüsste. Dabei hörte sie sich genauso an wie die Mädchen in den Klassen unter uns, wenn Oliver in der Halle an ihnen vorbeigeht.

„Weiß ich nicht! Irgendwas... Wen kümmert's?", fragte ich hastig.

Als sie sich neben mich setzte, sah sie mich an, als würde ich das nicht sehen, was für jeden anderen Menschen nur zu offensichtlich war. „Zum Beispiel... ‚Ich mag dich' vielleicht?"

„Oh... nein", widersprach ich. „Einfach... nein."

Alicia griff hinter meinen Rücken, schnappte sich mein Kissen und umarmte es vor ihr. Sie lächelte mich mitfühlend an. „Ich mache keine Späße, Katie. Du solltest die Dinge hören, die er über dich sagt, wenn du nicht dabei bist... Ich schätze, deshalb bin ich ausgezuckt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass du gemein zu ihm bist, wenn er dich doch so mag."

Das Wort „mögen" blieb mir im Kopf. Es war surreal.

„Uuups, aber das hätte ich dir doch gar nicht erzählen dürfen!", endete Alicia schnell.

Ich seufzte laut auf, sah Alicia an und zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich wünschte, du hättest es wirklich nicht getan", sagte ich.

Sie rieb mir mitfühlend den Rücken und sagte erfreut: „Aber genauso könnte ich falsch liegen. Du kennst mich. Alicia, die Dumme!"

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht gut.

Als ich um halb 12 aufwachte, war ich so glücklich, dass heute Samstag war, und ich war noch glücklicher, dass mein Schlaf völlig traumlos verlaufen war.

Ich blieb die meiste Zeit des Tages in meinem Schlafzimmer und machte Hausübungen. Ich liebe Hausübungen. Als ob ich im eigentlichen Unterricht nicht hart genug mitarbeiten würde.

Als es halb 5 war, zog ich mein Qudditch-Zeug an. Ich mag dieses Gewand. Das scharlachrot sieht mit meinem schmutzigblonden, mittelbraunen Haar richtig süß aus. (A/N: In dieser Story sieht Katie Bell aus wie Katie Holmes, falls ihr wisst, wer das ist!) Aber mein mehrfarbiges Haar war mein einziger Trost. Wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben wollte ich nicht zum Training gehen.

Ich wusste, dass mich Alicia anstoßen und mir Grimassen schneiden würde, während Oliver seine Rede hält. Ich wusste auch, dass Oliver vorgeben würde, dass nichts passiert wäre und es in keiner Weise erwähnen würde. Ich mochte den Gedanken daran nicht.

Ich konnte meinen linken Quidditchhandschuh nicht finden. Mum hatte 14 Sickel dafür bezahlt! Ich suchte im ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum und beim Portraitloch. Sie waren nirgendwo zu finden. Ich sah auf meine Armbanduhr, die mir mitteilte: „Du bist spät dran!!!" Ich begann, bei dem Gedanken, dass ich spät dran war und das ganze Team inklusive Oliver mich anstarren würde, wenn ich reinkomme, in Panik auszubrechen. Zur Hölle mit dem Handschuh, dachte ich und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Ich fiel beinahe zwei Stockwerke hinunter, weil gerade als ich auf die Treppe zwischen dem dritten und vierten Stockwerk treten wollte, bewegten sich die Treppen.

Ich sprintete zum Quidditch-Umkleideraum, wo das Team auf Bänken saß. Ich war nicht zu spät dran. Harry und sogar Oliver waren noch nicht da.

Alicia schenkte mir ein teuflisches Grinsen, als ich den Raum betrat. Ich wusste genau, worüber sie grinste und starrte zurück. Ich setzte mich zwischen Angelina und Alicia hin.

Ich bekämpfte das Bedürfnis, Alicia ins Gesicht zu schlagen, als sie flüsterte, als ob sie zu einem Baby sprechen würde: „Uuuuhhhh, unser Kätzchen wird erwachsen!", als Oliver in den Raum schritt.

Er sah ernst drein und blickte nicht einmal in meine Nähe. „Erster Punkt an der Tagesordnung", sagte er, „wem gehört dieser Handschuh?"

Ich fühlte, dass mein Gesicht rot wurde. Still hob ich meine Hand.

Er sah mich schräg an, seufzte laut und warf mir den Handschuh zu. Alicia stieß mich grinsend in die Rippen.

Dann kam Harry herein und setzte sich. Oliver begann seine Rede. Ich war schon gespannt, was er sich diesmal ausgedacht hatte und ob es sich erfüllte, was er wollte. „Das ist unsere letzte Chance – meine letzte Chance – den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen. Ende des Jahres gehe ich von der Schule. Noch eine Gelegenheit kriege ich nicht."

Das machte mich traurig, weil es genauso mein letztes Jahr war. „Gryffindor hat seit sieben Jahren nicht mehr gewonnen. Gut und schön, wir hatten tatsächlich schlimmes Pech – Verletzungen, und dann ist das Turnier letztes Jahr auch noch abgeblasen worden..." Er kam vom Thema ab, sah mich traurig an und schluckte hart. „Aber wir wissen auch, dass wir das verdammt – noch – mal – beste – Team – der – Schule sind", sagte er. Er schlug mit der Faust in die Innenfläche seiner anderen Hand, diese alte Selbstsicherheit kam zurück. „Wir haben drei erstklassige Jägerinnen", sagte er und zeigte auf mich, Angelina und Alicia. „Wir haben zwei unschlagbare Treiber."

„Hör auf, Oliver, du machst uns ganz verlegen", sagten Fred und George gemeinsam, gaben vor, zu erröten und plötzlich realisierte ich, dass es genau das war, was ich auch gerade tat. Ich errötete.

„Und wir haben einen Sucher, der noch jedes Spiel für uns gewonnen hat!" Er starrte Harry mit wütendem Stolz an. „Und mich", fügte er leichtfertig hinzu.

„Du bist auch ganz toll, Oliver", sagte George.

„Als Hüter ein Ass", sagte Fred. Ich grinste und nickte.

„Die Sache ist die", fuhr er fort und ging vor uns auf und ab, „der Quidditchpokal hätte in den letzten beiden Jahre unseren Namen hätte tragen müssen. Seitd Harry dabei ist, denke ich immer, wir hätten das Ding eigentlich schon in der Tasche. Aber wir haben's nicht geschafft, und jetzt haben wir die letzte Chance, endlich unseren Namen auf diesem Pokal zu sehen..."

Er sprach so niedergeschlagen, dass sogar Fred und George mitfühlend dreinsahen.

„Oliver, das ist unser Jahr", sagte Fred.

„Wir packen wir's, Oliver!", sagte Angelina.

„Ganz klar", sagte Harry.

Ich wollte mit einstimmen und auch etwas Schlaues sagen. Aber ich konnte nichts sagen. Ich war von dieser Rede paralysiert. Sie war so viel besser als alles, mit dem ich ihm hätte helfen können. Ich war sehr, sehr stolz, ein Teil des Gryffindor Quidditchteams zu sein, und ich war sehr stolz auf Oliver. In eben diesem Augenblick realisierte ich, warum ich nicht der Kapitän war. Ich hätte bloß etwas Sarkastisches gesagt. Unglaublicher Job, Oliver, dachte ich.

Ich spürte einen weiteren, harten Stoß von Alicia in meiner Seite, der mich zurück in die Realität brachte. „Au! Alicia, wofür zur Hölle war das denn?" Offensichtlich musterte ich meine Hände und dachte zur gleichen Zeit nach.

„Jemand versucht, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen", sagte sie.

Ich wandte mich ihr zu und starrte sie böse an. War das ein dummer Oliver-Witz? Ich machte mich innerlich schon bereit, ihr die Haare auszureißen, als ich hörte, wie ein vertrauter schottischer Akzent sanft meinen Spitznamen sagte: „Kates?" Er stand ein paar Meter von mir entfernt mit einem Ausdruck, der wohl ‚Hallo? Bist du wach?' heißen sollte.

Er erschreckte mich immer wieder. Aber ich muss zugeben, es ist irgendwie aufregend. „Ja?", sagte ich. Genauso begann alles gestern Abend.

„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen? Privat?", war seine Frage. Mein Bauch verkrampfte sich, schon wieder. Ich mochte die Aussicht nicht, wo das hinführen würde. Ich stand auf und folgte ihm hinaus aufs Feld.

Wir gingen etwa 2 Minuten lang in Stille. Er brachte uns in sichere Entfernung, damit die anderen nicht lauschen konnte, fiel mir auf. Er räusperte sich und blieb stehen. Er drehte sich zu mir, beugte seinen Kopf und sah mir in die Augen. „Katie, ich habe nachgedacht."

„Äh...", kam aus meinem Mund, und ich schloss ihn schnell wieder.

„Gestern Abend", sagte er und mein schon verkrampfter Magen fühlte sich an, als ob er plötzlich verschwinden würde. „Ich und du... Du und ich, eher...", fuhr er fort, als sich mein Bauch anfühlte, als ob er mit Blei gefüllt wäre. „Wir haben miteinander geredet... wie wir es schon immer haben."

Ich stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Aber er fuhr fort. „Es war nett, Kates. Es war, als ob wir wieder Zweitklässler wären. Ich dachte, was ist passiert? Wir waren früher gute Freunde."

Er sah aus, als würde er eine Antwort erwarten. Ich sah hinauf in sein Gesicht, und meine Augen fixierten sich auf seine Lippen. Dann sah ich schnell wieder hinauf in seine Augen. Ich atmete schwer und verschränkte meine Arme. „Die Menschen ändern sich, Oliver... Ich schätze, wir haben uns einfach verändert."

„Naja, ja, du siehst nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen aus." Er hielt inne und sah geschockt aus. „Ich meine... ja... das ist mir aufgefallen... Du siehst nicht mehr wie ein kleines Mädchen aus, zumindest nicht wie das, das ich einmal kannte."

„Du bist auch nicht mehr der kleine Junge, den ich früher mal kannte", sagte ich und legte meinen Kopf schief, um zu ihm aufzusehen. Aber er schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Nein.'

„Nein, Kates, das ist es nicht. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich meine... wir benehmen uns zueinander anders. Aber wenn du irgendwo mit Fred und George bist, bist du genau so, wie ich dich in Erinnerung habe."

Und wieder hatte er mich verwirrt. „Viel sagend ausgedrückt", sagte ich und grinste.

„Genau so! Jetzt eben! Du warst immer so sarkastisch, aber es war komisch", erklärte er glücklich. „Ich schätze, ich habe gemerkt, dass ich dich vermisse?", sagte er und schielte mich an, als ob er das Allerschlimmste erwarten würde.

Er vermisste mich. Er vermisste mich? Ich sagte genau das, was ich dachte. „Wie kannst du Zeit haben, mich zu vermissen? Ich meine, du hast doch Alisa..." Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie er einfach aufhörte, mit mir zu sprechen, als er mit Alisa letztes Jahr ging, die Blicke, die sie mir gab, wenn ich die beiden beim Knutschen erwischte oder sonst was. Es war ein siegessicheres Gesicht, das sagte ‚ich-bin-besser-als-du'.

„Ja, das tut mir auch Leid. Sie wurde immer sauer auf mich, wenn ich dich erwähnte", erklärte er. Vielleicht sah Alisa mich als Bedrohung? Was genau ging hier vor? „Ich schätze, ich habe dich ziemlich schlecht behandelt, hm?"

„Ich grinste ihn einfach an. „Nein, Wood, mach dir deshalb keine Sorgen." Ich schlug leicht gegen seine Schulter.

„Gut, ich bin froh, dass ich das losgeworden bin."

Ich sah wieder seine Lippen an und hatte das Bedürfnis, ihm etwas zu sagen, aber das musste warten.

Wir gingen zurück und ich sah meine Füße an. Wir sprachen nichts.

Bevor wir den Umkleideraum betraten, hielt ich ihn hinten an seiner Robe fest und er drehte sich um, um mich anzublicken. „Oliver?"

„Ja?"

„War unsere kleine Begegnung gestern Abend ein Versehen? Wolltest du, dass es passiert?", flüsterte ich, sodass keiner außer er mich verstehen konnte.

„Welche Begegnung?", sagte er panisch.

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du weißt, was ich meine. Wolltest du, dass es passiert?"

„Äh...", sagte er, während er die passenden Worte suchte. Aber ich war ungeduldig.

Ich trat einen Schritt näher und sah ihm direkt in die Augen und flüsterte einer ungewohnten, hohen Stimme: „Oliver, hast du mich mit Absicht fast geküsst?"

**Quellen:** Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban von J.K. Rowling, Seiten 150 und 151, ‚Die Flucht der fetten Dame'.

**A/N:** Ja, ich habe ein paar Sachen aus dem Buch verwendet und ich versuche, die Story mit dem Buch übereinstimmen zu lassen. Also bitte keine Flames!


	6. Zu viele Hinweise

**Disclaimer:** Ich bin weder J.K. Rowling, noch möchte ich aus ihrem Erfolg Geld schöpfen. Ich bin hauptsächlich ein Fan, der ein bisschen besessen ist.

**Ü/N: **Hi... _sich unter fliegenden Tomaten wegduckt _Ja, ich weiß, tut mir Leid! So unendlich Leid! Eine Wartezeit von zwei Monaten (!) ist einfach grauenhaft, fast schon nicht mehr zu tolerieren, aber ich muss euch dennoch um Gnade bitten. Denn wie manche von euch sich das vielleicht schon gedacht haben, habe ich auch noch ein Leben, das gelebt werden muss. Ich muss jeden Tag zur Schule und die Lehrer lieben es einfach, mich mit extra Arbeit zu überhäufen. Aber trotzdem, ihr könnt euch 100 Prozent sicher sein, dass es immer wieder ein Update geben wird, bis diese nette, kleine Fanfic hier mit ihren insgesamt 33 Kapiteln abgeschlossen ist. (Kann bei mir noch Jahre dauern, weil diese FF nicht mal mein Hauptprojekt ist, aber trotzdem, ich liebe dieses kleine Baby hier!)

Zu den Reviewantworten:

**The BestChaser:** Hi Süße! _dich ganz doll durchknuddelt _Ja, ja, du bist schon mit hohen Erwartungen vorbelastet, weil du das Original kennst, aber hey, irgendwann veröffentliche ich meine eigene Katie/Oliver (davon existieren schon ganze 5 Seiten, die jetzt auf meiner Festplatte darauf warten, endlich mal weitergetippt zu werden). Frage: Wann geht's denn mit deiner Story weiter? Bin schon ganz ungeduldig!

**Denni-chan:** Tja, mit dem so schnell wie möglich is es leider nix geworden, tut mir Leid, aber ich kann immer wieder nur bestätigen, dass ich dieses Baby hier nie, nie, nie unvollständig lassen werde! Also dann... Viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

**Jolriya:** Zum Ersten: Danke! Zum Zweiten: Danke dir! Is aber nicht meiner, sondern der gehört der großartigen Allie Marina... Zum Dritten: Sorry, aber die Cliffies gehören auch Allie Marina. Hier gehört also fast nix mir. Nicht einmal diese Reviewantwort hier, weil die ja einzig und allein nur dir gehört... Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen! Fühl dich ganz doll geknuddelt!

**Juwel:** ;-) Ja, ja, neues Chapi is schon da, pünktlich zum Frühlingsbeginn, wenn man so will... Da passt dieses Kapitel wunderbar, wie ich finde. Bleib mir treu!

**Angel de la Luna:** Heya, Süße, hab ich dir schon jemals gesagt, wie sehr ich deine endlos langen Reviews LIEBE? Also, erstmals kriegst du von mir eine riesige Dosis an Beistand. Ich weiß, Praktikum kann die Hölle sein. (Vor allem bei 40 Grad im Schatten und keiner Klimaanlage... _grummel) _Ja, ja, der Cliffie, für den kann ich nix, tut mir Leid, aber dafür is das neue Kapitel ja auch schon da. (Schon? Ich glaub, ich übertreib hier ein bissl... Darfst mich dafür schlagen...) Was denn? Du kriegst auch immer wunderbare Ideen, wenn du im Bett liegst? Ich nämlich auch! Ich lieg so da und warte auf den Schlaf und WUMMS, kommt da ein Geistesblitz dahergelaufen! Nur meistens bin ich viel zu müde, um noch einmal aufzustehen und das alles niederzuschreiben, und außerdem geht's mit meinen eigenen Storys sowieso gleich Null weiter, also is es sowieso schon hoffnungslos... (Ja, ich hab doch tatsächlich eine riesige Story mit den Pairings F/A, G/Al und K/O geplant... Betonung liegt auf geplant... _seufz) _Sarkasmus is wirklich ein guter Charakterzug. Den hab ich leider nicht recht ausgeprägt. Hat mir meine Mama ausgetrieben, weil ich sie damit als Kind immer so genervt hab. _Böse zur Mama rüberblickt. _Dafür lach ich bei jedem noch so kleinen Blödsinn. Mama, du hast mit deiner Erziehung wunderbar versagt. Danke! ;-)

**Topgun88:** Freut mich, freut mich! Danke! Lob is echt aufbauend! Also bitte sehr, neues Kapitel kommt schon angerauscht. Enjoy!

**Ninaissaja:** Heya, ich glaub, mit einem Kuss musst du noch ein klitzekleines Bisschen warten. (Was sich bei meiner Häufigkeit an Updates allerdings zu einer halben Ewigkeit entwickeln könnte...) Also schau in 50 Jahren wieder vorbei, vielleicht hab ich dann schon Kapitel 7 hochgeladen... NEIN! Ich verspreche hiermit hoch und heilig, dass Kapitel 7 noch VOR dem Sommer hochgeladen wird. Irgendwann vorher halt. Wann genau das sein wird... Frag mich nicht. Tut mir Leid. Ich hoffe, Kapitel 6 kann dich bis dahin etwas beschwichtigen? _lieb guckt_

**Enni: **Hallo hallo, heißt das jetzt, dass dir die Story gefällt oder net? _verwirrt bin_

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem

**Kapitel 06: Zu viele Hinweise**

Ich wusste, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, ihn zu fragen. Das wurde mir sofort bewusst, als die Worte meinen Mund verlassen hatten. Aber jetzt erst wurde ich richtig gespannt.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah, ohne mir zu antworten, auf den Boden. Ich stand einfach da und beobachtete ihn.

Ich wartete darauf, dass er „Nein" sagte, sodass ich Alicia beweisen konnte, dass sie falsch lag und dann würde ich unbekümmert mein Leben weiterführen. Während der Zeit, in der wir nicht sprachen, war ich zumindest noch sicher. Aber ich wurde aus meiner Sicherheitszone geschleudert.

Mein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er den Kopf hob und mich ansah. In einem Keuchen sagte er: „Vielleicht."

Mein Unterkiefer klappte nach unten. Er hätte doch „Nein" sagen sollen!

Er betrat die Umkleiden und ich folgte ihm. „Vielleicht, Oliver?"

Er sagte ziemlich ernst: „Ja, vielleicht."

Aber vielleicht war nicht ausreichend für mich. Ich brauchte eine standfeste Antwort. „Was soll ich damit anfangen?"

Er drehte sich um und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was du willst, Katie. Wir sollten für eine Weile nicht miteinander reden."

Das schockte mich. Hatte der Junge nicht eben gesagt, er würde mich vermissen? „Oliver, du hast gerade gesagt, dass du es vermisst, mit mir zu reden. Und jetzt nimmst du das alles zurück?"

„Nein", sagte er ergeben.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich war froh, dass er mich vermisste. Ich vermisste ihn auch. Sein altes Ich zumindest. Ich war extrem enttäuscht, weil er alles wegschmeißen wollte. „Dann sag mir, was du meinst!"

Er wandte sich mir zu und sagte: „Okay, ja, etwas IST gestern Abend geschehen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was es war. Ich muss darüber nachdenken."

Ich begann zu verstehen. „Also willst du etwas Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken?"

Er sah verwirrt aus und murmelte: „Ja, schätze schon."

Das war viel zu verwirrend und ich konnte nicht logisch denken, wenn Oliver in meiner Nähe war. „In Ordnung, sprich mit mir, wenn du es willst." Ich schnappte mir meinen Sportbeutel und ging.

Ich begann, allein zum Turm zurückzumarschieren. Normalerweise hätte ich auf ihn gewartet, aber wir waren beide verwirrt. Also IST etwas passiert und es war SEINE Schuld und nicht meine. Wenn er Zeit brauchte, würde ich sie ihm geben. Ich würde ihm alle Zeit der Welt geben.

Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, wartete Alicia bereits auf mich und grinste wie ein Idiot.

„Ja? Was ist passiert?"

„Nichts", log ich. Ich würde es ihr nicht sagen, bis ich wusste, was vor sich ging. Es war nicht notwendig, dass wir beide unnötig verwirrt waren.

„Ja klar!", sagte sie.

„Nein, wirklich", log ich wieder. „Er sagte mir, dass ich besser auf meine Sachen aufpassen soll. Wie auf diesen Handschuh. Filch oder sonst wer war sauer, dass ich mein Zeug überall am Boden liegen lasse."

Alicia sah mich ungläubig an, aber zu meinem eigenen Unglauben gab sie auf. „Okay, wenn du das sagst."

Dann kam Oliver durch das Portraitloch und blieb stocksteif stehen. Alicia winkte ihn zu uns. Ich ging weg, als er herkam. Jawohl, ich gab ihm Zeit. Als ich wegging, hörte ich, wie Alicia ihn fragte, ob er nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade ging. Ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es einen Hogsmeade-Ausflug gab.

Oliver und ich sprachen tagelang nichts miteinander. Einmal, beim Training, hatte er sogar die Unverfrorenheit, „Konzentrier dich, Bell! Wo hast du deinen Kopf?" zu sagen. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Wenn er sich weiterhin wie ein Trottel benimmt, werde ich nie mehr mit ihm sprechen.

Soweit es mich betraf, würde das leicht sein. Wenn wir am Ende des Jahres von der Schule gehen, würde ich wahrscheinlich keinen Grund haben, ihn je wieder zu treffen. Was für mich durchaus in Ordnung ist. Er ist so ein Trottel. Ich meine, wirklich, wer will Zeit, um über ‚etwas' nachzudenken und schreit dich dann an und bringt dich vor deinem gesamten Team in Verlegenheit? Ich hab es bereut, dass ich meinen Zauberstab nicht dabei hatte. Ich hätte diese dumme Leuchte fertig gemacht.

Nach diesem Training ging ich nicht einmal zu den Umkleideräumen, ich nahm mein ganzes Zeug und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Zumindest stimmte mir Alicia zu, dass er ein Arsch war, beim Training. „Das ist ein Teil des männlichen Geschlechts", stellte sie einfach fest. Ich fühlte mich besser, aber nur ein kleines bisschen.

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass da ein ‚potenzielles Irgendwas' zwischen uns war.

Die anderen Trainingseinheiten waren danach einfach. Ich nehme an, dass er bemerkt hatte, dass er die Grenze überschritten hatte und dass das Zurückkehren zum miteinander sprechen noch härter werden würde.

Ich war aber wirklich aufgeregt wegen dem Hogsmeade-Ausflug. In der Nacht vor Halloween saß ich mit Percy auf dem Sofa. Er gab sein Bestes, um Harry wegen dem Ausflug zu trösten. Harrys böse Erziehungsberechtigte hatten sein Formblatt nicht unterschrieben und er konnte nicht gehen. Ich versprach ihm, für ihn etwas aus dem Scherzartikelladen mitzubringen.

Percy war vergnügt. Ich glaube, dass er es sogar schaffte, dass Harry sich noch schlechter fühlte. „Sie machen immer diesen Aufstand wegen Hogsmeade, aber glaub mir, Harry, so toll ist es auch wieder nicht. Gut und schön, der Süßigkeitenladen ist ziemlich gut, und Zonkos Scherzartikelladen ist schlichtweg gefährlich, und ja, die Heulende Hütte lohnt immer einen Besuch, aber abgesehen davon, Harry, entgeht dir nichts."

An Halloween, beim Frühstück, sah ich Harry. Er war total deprimiert. Aww, er hat mir so Leid getan! Es sah danach aus, als ob alles immer ihm passierte! Dieser Kerl, Sirius Black, ist auf freiem Fuß und will ihn vermutlich umbringen. Warum will jeder Harry umbringen? Warum Harry, wenn sie doch Wood viel leichter umbringen könnten?

Hogsmeade war zum größten Teil lustig. Ich hab Harry eine Schachtel Pfefferkobolde gekauft. Ich dachte, dass er darüber bestimmt lachen würde.

Es war nicht mehr so lustig, als ich in die Drei Besen kam. George und Fred beschlossen, sich mit mir niederzusetzen, was an sich schön und gut war, außer dass sie reden wollten. Über Wood. Ugh.

„Wir glauben, dass da was ist", sagte Fred.

„Zwischen dir und Oliver."

Ich gab vor, geschockt zu sein. „Warum denkt ihr so was?"

„Weil wir ihn fragten, wo du warst, und er ausgezuckt ist", sagte George.

„'Ich weiß es nicht! Es ist mir sogar EGAL! Glaubt nicht, dass ich es WEIß, weil ich WEIß ES NICHT!'", sagte Fred und imitierte Oliver.

„Na ja... wir kommen einfach nicht mehr miteinander aus", versuchte ich zu erklären, aber Fred unterbrach mich.

„Weniger als sonst?", fragte Fred und schien interessiert zu sein.

Ich muss zugeben, ich liebe die Zwillinge. Aber wenn man versucht, ihnen zuzuhören... das ist hart! Sie sind ein Bündel Gelächter und Verwirrung. „Schätze schon", sagte ich.

„Was, du hast ihn doch nicht etwa ZURÜCKGEWIESEN, oder?", sagte Fred und George schlug ihn ins Gesicht.

„Zu viel gesagt! Müssen gehen!", sagte Fred hastig. Er stand schnell auf und zog Fred von seinem Stuhl hoch. „Wir sehn uns beim Fest!" Und damit gingen sie zur Tür hinaus.

Plötzlich verspürte ich das Bedürfnis, meinen Kopf so lange gegen den Tisch zu knallen, bis ich ausradieren konnte, was gerade passiert war. Aber dann dachte ich, dass jeder denken würde, dass ich verrückt geworden sei und sie mich einsperren würden. Daher entschied ich mich für eine Runde Butterbier.

Als ich schon etwas taumelig war, fand ich Alicia und wir verließen Hogsmeade. Ich war sehr blubberig und glücklich. Beim Fest brach ich immer wieder in Kichern aus und bekam von dem, was um mich herum stattfand, nichts mit. Am Ende fühlte ich mich wegen allem besser. Zumindest bis ich Oliver sah, der nur ein paar Plätze von mir entfernt saß.

Ich ging mit Percy und Alicia zum Portraitloch, das wir komplett zerschlitzt und ruiniert vorfanden. Percy bekam Angst und ließ Dumbledore herkommen.

Als er kam, sagte er: „Wir müssen sie suchen. Professor McGonagall, bitte gehen Sie sofort zu Mr. Filch und sagen ihm, er soll jedes Gemälde im Schloss nach der fetten Dame absuchen."

Dann kam Peeves. Ich hasse Peeves. Er ist soooo soooo lästig. Er sagte, dass Dumbledore froh sein würde, die fette Dame je wieder zu finden, weil sie sich so schämte und nicht gesehen werden wollte. „Hat sie gesagt, wer es war?", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Oh ja, Herr Professor Doktor Dumbledore. Er wurde sehr zornig, als sie ihn nicht einlassen wollte, verstehen Sie. Übles Temperament hat er, dieser Sirius Black."

Weil er ganz in meiner Nähe stand, sah ich, wie Harry bleich wurde. Armer Harry.

Alle Häuser wurden zurück in die Große Halle geschickt. „Ich werde zusammen mit den anderen Lehrern das Schloss gründlich durchsuchen. Ich fürchte, zu eurer eigenen Sicherheit müsst ihr die heutige Nacht hier verbringen. Ich bitte die Vertrauensschüler, an den Eingängen zur Großen Halle Wache zu stehen, und übergebe den Schulsprechern die Verantwortung. Jeder Zwischenfall ist mir sofort mitzuteilen", fügte er in Percys Richtung hinzu, der stolz die Brust herausstreckte. „Ach ja, Sie brauchen..."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes wurden die Tische an die Wände gestellt, ein weiterer Schlenker und der Boden war bedeckt mit Hunderten von knuddeligen, purpurroten Schlafsäcken. „Schlaft gut."

„Alle in die Schlafsäcke! Los, macht schon, kein Getuschel mehr! In zehn Minuten geht das Licht aus!", rief Percy und ich lachte wegen seiner Wichtigtuerei.

Alicia und ich griffen nach ein paar Schlafsäcken und schlüpften schnell hinein. Ich glitt ziemlich schnell in den Schlaf über, da ich immer noch die Auswirkungen des Butterbiers spürte.

Ich wachte mitten in der Nacht auf und fand Olivers Kopf nur einen halben Meter von mir entfernt. Wir schiefen einander zugewandt.

Er sah so süß aus, als er schlief. Ich lächelte innerlich. Dann passierte es, wie ein Tsunami erkannte ich, dass ich Oliver Wood gern hatte. Ich lag da und beobachtete ihn für eine Weile, bis der Schlaf mich wieder übermannte und ich ins Traumland davonflog.

**Quellen:** Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban von J.K. Rowling, Seiten 159, 168, 169 (‚Die Flucht der fetten Dame), 170, 171 (‚Eine bittere Niederlage')


	7. Ein Fluss in Ägypten und die Puffs

**Disclaimer:** siehe vorheriges Kapitel... Falls ihr euch noch dran erinnern könnt halt... aber ich glaub, einen Disclaimer vergisst man nicht so schnell, oder? Kennt ihr ja eh alle... Nix meins, nur ne Übersetzung. Jaaahhh...

**Ü/N:** Hi ihrs!

Bitte beschießt mich jetzt nicht mit Tomaten oder faulen Eiern oder gar Schlimmerem. Ich weiß, ich bin ein faules Stück. Wir haben jetzt Mitte August. Und das letzte Kapitel kam **Ende März!** Tja... Damals war die Welt halt noch schön... Seither hat sich einiges für mich verändert, aber Schluss mit meinen Selbstzweifeln. Letzten Sonntag hab ich mich wieder mal ans Weiterübersetzen gemacht und schnell ein Kapitel hergezaubert, das ihr dann gleich unter den Reviewantworten lesen könnt.

Ach und ja, alle, die Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince schon gelesen haben, wissen ja mittlerweile mit Sicherheit, dass Katie nur ein Jahr älter als Harry und somit vier Jahre jünger als Oliver ist. Hab ich nicht gedacht bzw. nicht gehofft. Wie auch immer, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist sie in dieser Geschichte so alt wie Oliver. Nur zur Info.

* * *

**Angel de la Luna:** Hi meine Süße! Ich bin wieder da! Hoffe, du bist nicht allzu böse auf mich, weil ich so lang gebraucht hab? Jedenfalls kommt es glaub ich nur darauf an, wie viel du dir als Autorin vorgenommen hast, dass an einem Tag passiert. Also wenn du sagst, an diesem Tag passiert mal gar nix, dann würd ich mal anraten, du schreibst das auch so. (Von mir aus ein Tag voller Liebeskummer, aber wenn du vorwärts kommen willst, dann versuch einfach, die unwichtigen Tage rauszustreichen aus der Geschichte.) Katie mag Oliver! Ja! Und im Grunde seines Herzens mag Oliver die gute Katie auch. Und für spontane Ideen ist auch ein MP3-Player mit Diktiergerätfunktion ganz nützlich. Außer es wird dir dann vorgeworfen, dass du des Nachts zu viel telefonierst... Naja... Diese Geschichte, die ich da plane... Ich hab letztens herausgefunden, dass es einen Film gibt, der den gleichen Titel trägt. Oje! Jetzt werd ich mir wohl einen anderen Titel suchen müssen! Jap, und ich liebe deinen Sarkasmus. Bist für mich die Sarkasmus-Queen ;-) Sag mal, wann kommt denn was von deiner übersetzten Geschichte? Danke für das lange Review, lange Reviews fordern lange Antworten, also nicht beklagen, ja?

**Topgun88:** Also aus diesem „ganz schnell" wurde ja nichts und noch weniger draus. Keine Bange, ich bin auch nicht gerade stolz darauf. Und die Geschichte an sich macht das auch nicht besser, weil jedes Kapitel erneut, wenn es aus ist, Lust auf mehr macht und ich einfach viel zu langsam bin. Aber heute gibt's endlich mehr von Katie und Oliver ;-)

**The BestChaser:** Hey du! Ich hoffe mal, du lest das hier auch noch mit? Unsere kleinen Email-Probleme haben wir ja schon hingekriegt, gelle? So was Blödes auch, dieses ganze Zeugs da, was ein Computer verursachen kann... Email-Probleme, Troubles mit der Internetverbindung, irre langsame Downloads, grässliche Provider, Fanfics bei denen es kein Update gibt... Du weißt, was ich meine ;-)

**Juwel:** Ich weiß, es gibt viel zu wenig Geschichten mit Oliver. Aber wenn du immer per Email benachrichtigt werden willst, wenn ein neues Kapitel kommt, und wenn du zufällig bei ff-net angemeldet bist, dann könntest du diese Geschichte ja einfach zu deinen Story-Alerts hinzufügen! Tja, wie heißt es nicht so schön? Selbsterkenntnis ist der erste Schritt zur Besserung. Oder so ähnlich. Viel Spaß mit dem Neuen!

**Mäuschen:** NEIN alles unabsichtlich, die lange Wartezeit und so! Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel hoch stellen und sobald wir fertig sind, fang ich was Neues mit Katie und Oliver an, aber LEIDER bin ich eine langsame Nudel... Und Himmel, lass deine armen Fingernägel in Ruhe! Ich hab meine Fingernägel abgeknabbert, bis ich 16 war. Du weckst damit eigentlich unschöne Erinnerungen in mir...

**Nelinett:** Tut mir Leid, OMG, ich hoffe, die Spannung ist noch nicht ganz weg? Ich hoffe auch, dass nach diesem Kapitel wieder ein bisschen der Spannung zurückkommt, sonst hab ich glaub ich in meiner Mission versagt...

* * *

**Kapitel 7: Ein Fluss in Ägypten und die 'Puffs**

* * *

Als ich aufwachte, war Oliver weg. Vielleicht war es nur ein Traum. Ich hoffte, dass es nur ein Traum war. Die Lehrer haben Sirius Black nicht gefunden. Er ist immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Ich hoffe, dass sie ihn bald erwischen, weil diese Dementoren sind wirklich, wirklich gruselig.

Alicia und ich rollten unsere Schlafsäcke zusammen, legten sie zu den anderen und machten uns auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Oliver saß auf der Couch. Nein, es war kein Traum.

Das ist überhaupt nicht lustig! Du kannst jemanden nicht mögen, der dir sagt, dass er nicht mit dir reden will! Warum muss ich ihn also jetzt mögen? Das ist so dumm! Das ist so SELTSAM! Ich muss aufhören, ihn zu mögen!

Alicia saß bei ihm auf dem Sofa. Gott, danke Alicia. Ich bin deine beste Freundin, erinnerst du dich? Nicht ER!

Ich muss einen NEUEN Kerl finden, den ich mag, und zwar schnell! Einer, an den ich nicht die ganze Zeit denken muss. Nein, ich denke NICHT die ganze Zeit an Wood! Ich hasse ihn!

Argh, ich denke, ich bestreite es. Gibt es da nicht so ein dummes Sprichwort? „Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." Jetzt weiß ich, was damit gemeint ist. Ugh. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste es nicht.

Seit kurzem war das Quidditchtraining ziemlich scheiße. Nicht nur, weil Wood nicht wissen will, wer ich bin, sondern auch wegen dem Wetter. Es schüttet schon ewig wie aus Kübeln. UND Madam Hooch überwacht jedes Mal unser Training, weil die McGonagall denkt, Black würde uns unseren Harry einfach vom Besen weg schnappen. Ich kann während dem Training nicht einmal laut fluchen, ohne gleich Hauspunkte zu verlieren! Mein Leben ist zur Zeit einfach nur klasse.

Ich war froh, eine Ablenkung von all diesem „Glücklichsein" in meinem Leben zu haben, nämlich mich auf den Showdown mit Slytherin einzustimmen. Ich kann mir bestens vorstellen, wie ich Flint in die Eier trete und sage, dass er angefangen hat. Hooch würde mir vielleicht glauben.

Dann holte mich die Realität wieder ein. Wirklich. Ich gewöhnte mich langsam daran, dass Oliver mich vollkommen ignorierte. Es machte mir nicht mehr so, so viel aus. Ich kann ihn ja immer noch angucken, nicht wahr? Er sieht in triefend nassen Quidditchroben wirklich gut aus... NEIN! Darf nicht an diese Dinge denken! Oliver gleich BÖSE!

Aber während unserer letzten Trainingseinheit vor dem Spiel am Samstag hatte Oliver schlechte Nachrichten. Mehr Glücklichsein? Jep.

„Wir spielen nicht gegen die Slytherins! Flint war gerade bei mir. Wir spielen gegen die Hufflepuffs."

„WARUM?", fragten wir alle.

„Flint redet sich darauf raus, dass ihr Sucher immer noch am Arm verletzt ist", sagte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Angeblich hat Hagrids Hippogreif Malfoy gebissen. Schade, dass ihm nicht gleich der ganze Arm abgenommen werden musste. „Aber es ist doch klar, warum sie es tun. Wollen nicht bei diesem Wetter spielen, weil sie denken, es würde ihre Chancen mindern..."

Dann hörten wir ein lautes Donnerrollen.

„Malfoys Arm ist vollkommen gesund! Er schauspielert doch nur!", sagte Harry wütend.

„Das weiß ich auch, aber wir können es nicht beweisen. Und wir haben jetzt alle diese Spielzüge geübt, weil wir angenommen haben, wir würden gegen die Slytherins spielen, und jetzt kommen die Hufflepuffs mit ihrer ganz anderen Spielweise. Sie haben einen neuen Kapitän und Sucher, Cedric Diggory –"

Sofort begann ich zu kichern. Cedric sieht wirklich, wirklich gut aus! Ich würde IHN gerne besser kennenlernen! Das war die Idee! Ich verliebe mich in IHN. Problem gelöst!

„Was ist denn?", fragte Oliver und runzelte die Stirn, weil ich kicherte.

Neben mir sagte Angelina: „Das ist doch dieser große, gutaussehende Junge?"

Ich nickte und sagte verträumt: „Stark und schweigsam...", und wir alle begannen wieder zu kichern.

„Der ist nur schweigsam, weil er zu doof ist, um zwei Wörter zu verknüpfen", sagte Fred. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du dir Sorgen machst, Oliver, die Hufflepuffs stecken wir doch in die Tasche. Beim letzten Spiel hat Harry den Schnatz in gerade mal fünf Minuten gefangen, weißt du noch?"

„Das waren damals ganz andere Bedingungen! Diggory hat ein ziemlich starkes Team auf die Beine gestellt. Er ist ein sehr guter Sucher! Ich hatte ja schon befürchtet, dass ihr es zu leicht nehmt! Wir dürfen uns nicht zurücklehnen! Wir müssen unsere Kräfte zusammenhalten!" Dabei blickte er genau mich an. Hey! Ich bin nicht diejenige, die sich manchmal zurücklehnt! „Die Slytherins wollen uns auf dem falschen Fuß erwischen! Wir müssen gewinnen!"

„Schon gut, Oliver!", sagte Fred und sah ziemlich beunruhigt aus. „Wir nehmen die Hufflepuffs sehr ernst. Im Ernst."

Ich versuchte, auf DIESE Art an Cedric zu denken,. Aber wann auch immer ich versuchte, ihn mit mir zusammen vorzustellen, so angenehm das auch war, so stand Oliver doch immer irgendwo im Hintergrund herum. Er ruiniert jetzt sogar schon meine Tagträume! Ich begann, mich wegen diesem ganzen „Zeugs" richtig jämmerlich zu fühlen. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich es sonst hätte nennen sollen.

Ich hab sogar versucht, am Tag vor meinem ersten Quidditchspiel mit Flint zu reden. Ich hab wirklich versucht, nett zu ihm zu sein, aber das ist irgendwie schwer, wenn alles, was er vorschlägt, damit zu tun hat, dass wir nebeneinander im selben Bett aufwachen. Ugh. Also hab ich ihm gesagt, dass ich diesem Bett nicht einmal nahe kommen wollte, wenn da jemand drin war, der vor einem Quidditchspiel davonläuft, nur weil das Wetter schlecht ist. Zumindest Cedric müsste sauer auf ihn sein. Nicht zu vergessen Oliver.

Am Morgen des Spiels gegen Hufflepuff wachte ich früh auf, weil es laut donnerte. Ich freute mich schon wirklich darauf, in dieser Scheiße zu spielen. Ehrlich, es machte mir nichts aus, von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden. Ich ging hinunter zum Frühstück und Harry war bereits dort. Er saß auf seinem Platz und starrte in eine große Portion Haferbrei. Er war noch nicht richtig munter, also butterte ich ihm seinen Toast. Bis er endlich zu essen begann, tauchte auch der Rest des Teams auf.

Oliver wollte sich nicht hinsetzen. Mit seinen Händen hinter dem Rücken schritt er auf und ab und wollte nichts essen. „Das wird ein beinhartes Ding", sagte er.

Ich antwortete nichts darauf, weil er mir sowieso nicht darauf antworten würde. Aber neben mir sagte Alicia beruhigend: „Hör auf, dir Sorgen zu machen, Oliver, das bisschen Regen macht uns doch nichts aus."

Wie auch immer, es war weit mehr als nur ein bisschen Regen. Als wir in unsere Quidditchroben schlüpften, stand Oliver vor uns, sah von Spieler zu Spieler. Wir warteten auf seine üblich Aufmunterungsrede, aber er konnte nicht. Er gab ein merkwürdiges, würgendes Geräusch von sich, schüttelte hoffnungslos den Kopf und deutete uns dann, ihm nach draußen zu folgen. Das war ganz und gar nicht der übliche Oliver.

Aber das war noch meine kleinste Sorge, sobald wir das Spielfeld betraten. Allein wegen dem Wind fiel ich beinahe hin. Ich konnte Cedric und die Hufflepuffs sehen, wie sie sich in ihren kanariengelben Umhängen dem Kreis in der Mitte näherten. Oliver und Cedric gingen auf einander zu und schüttelten sich die Hände. Cedric versuchte Oliver anzulächeln. Ein Friedensangebot, offensichtlich. Aber Oliver nickte nur.

Die Zeit verging langsam und nachdem ich zwei Mal ein Tor geschossen habe, zählte ich nicht mehr mit. Es war furchtbar. Ich konnte nicht einmal den Kommentator hören. Als es blitzte, sah ich Oliver, der uns allen deutete, zum Boden zu fliegen. Ich landete mit einem Spritzen und war mir sicher, dass ich aussah, als ob ich gerade aus dem See gestiegen wäre. Ich ging hinüber zu Alicia und flüsterte: „Das bisschen Regen macht uns nichts aus, oder?" Aber sie ignorierte mich. Sie zitterte genauso stark wie Angelina.

Oliver rief: „Ich hab um Auszeit gebeten! Kommt, hier runter –"

Als wir unter dem Schirm standen, wollte Harry sich seine Brille an seiner Robe trocken wischen. Aber die Robe war zu nass und es half gar nichts. In diesem Augenblick wünschte ich, ich hätte meinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt. Ich hätte ein „Impervius" aussprechen können, dann hätten sie das Wasser abgewiesen. „Wie steht's eigentlich?", fragte er.

„Wir haben fünfzig Punkte Vorsprung, aber wenn wir nicht bald den Schnatz fangen, spielen wir bis in die Nacht hinein", sagte Oliver. Er tropfte vor Nässe und das Wasser lief seine Haare hinunter. Ich beobachtete ihn, wie der Regen auf seinen Lippen zusammenlief und wieder hinuntertropfte, während er sprach. Er sah echt großartig aus für jemanden, der bis auf die Knochen durchnässt war und zitterte.

„Mit der hier hab ich keine Chance!", sagte Harry außer Atem und wedelte mit der Brille durch die Luft.

In diesem Augenblick tauchte Hermione Granger an seiner Seite auf. Sie hielt sich den Umhang über ihren Kopf und trotz dem Regen strahlte sie. „Ich hab da 'ne Idee, Harry! Gib mir mal deine Brille, schnell!"

Er reichte sie ihr und alle (außer ich) sah verdutzt zu, wie sie seine Brille mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte und „Impervius!" sagte. „Bitte sehr! Jetzt stößt sie das Wasser ab!"

Mein Kiefer sackte nach unten. Genau daran habe ich auch gedacht! Hey! Wenn ich MEINEN Zauberstab dabei gehabt hätte, hätte ich es gemacht.

Oliver sah aus, als würde er sie gleich küssen. Ugh. Ich wünschte, ich hätte meinen Zauberstab dabei, weil dann würde er MICH so ansehen, weil ich dann den Spruch schon ausgesprochen hätte, bevor sie hier aufgekreuzt wäre! Das Leben ist klasse.

Wir kletterten wieder auf unsere Besen und stiegen in den sintflutartigen Regen hinauf. Angelina warf mir den Quaffel zu und ich passte ihn weiter zu Alicia, die ein Tor schoss. Ich liebe Alicia. Dann donnerte es und zugleich erstrahlte ein gegabelter Blitz.

Still feuerte ich Harry an, sodass er den Schnatz fängt und das Spiel zu Ende geht. Dann sah ich Diggory vorbeifliegen, dicht gefolgt von Harry. Komm schon, Harry! Komm schon, Harry! Komm schon, Harry!

Ich sah hinunter und mindestens hundert Dementoren standen mit ihren Gesichtern zu uns gerichtet da. Es war grauenhaft. Aber was mir noch mehr Angst einjagte war Harry, der plötzlich zusammensackte und von seinem Besen stürzte. Direkt auf die Dementoren zu. Sein Nimbus wurde weggeweht und ich sah, wie er fiel. Es war wie in Zeitlupe.

Ich sah, wie er mit einem knackenden Geräusch am Boden aufschlug. Ein kanariengelbes Etwas schoss an mir vorbei, und als ich die Dementoren beobachtete, die von Dumbledore von dem leblosen Harry weggescheucht wurden, hörte ich, wie eine Trillerpfeife ertönte. Cedric hat den Schnatz gefangen.

Wir alle flogen nach unten und ich hörte, wie Cedric mit Madam Hooch um ein Wiederholungsspiel stritt, weil er nicht gesehen hatte, dass Harry abgestürzt war. Oliver starrte zu Boden, als er zustimmte, dass Hufflepuff verdient gewonnen hatte. Er ging geschockt weg. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und mit einem tiefen Stirnrunzeln streckte er das Kinn vor.

Alicia, Angelina und ich sperrten unsere Besen schnell in den Umkleiden ein, duschten uns nicht und liefen zum Krankenflügel. Es kümmerte uns nicht einmal, dass wir unsere mit Wasser und Schlamm durchtränkten Sachen wechselten.

Wir standen schlammbedeckt da und beobachteten Harry in seinem Bett.

„Ein Glück, dass der Boden so durchweicht war", sagte Alicia.

„Ich dachte, er ist tot", sagte Angelina.

Fred und George erschienen links und rechts von mir. George sagte: „Und nicht mal die Brille ist hin."

Ich zitterte. Nicht, weil ich durchnässt war, sondern weil ich die Dementoren und Harrys Absturz gesehen hatte. Es war so schrecklich. „Das war das Fürchterlichste, das ich je im Leben gesehen habe", sagte ich.

Zwei Sekunden später riss Harry die Augen auf.

„Harry! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Fred.

Plötzlich setzte Harry sich auf in seinem Bett. „Was ist passiert?"

„Du bist abgestürzt. Müssen wohl – ungefähr – fünfzehn Meter gewesen sein."

„Wir dachten, du seist tot", sagte Alicia, die es wie mich am ganzen Leib schüttelte.

„Aber das Spiel. Was ist damit? Wird es wiederholt?", fragte Harry flehend.

Niemand von uns sagte ein Wort. Ich beobachtete Harry, der seine erste Niederlage realisierte. „Wir haben – verloren?"

„Diggory hat den Schnatz gefangen. Kurz nach deinem Absturz. Er hatte nicht gesehen, was passiert war. Als er sich umsah und dich auf dem Boden liegen sah, wollte er seinen Fang für ungültig erklären und ein Wiederholungsspiel ansetzen lassen. Aber im Grunde haben sie verdient gewonnen... Selbst Wood gibt es zu", sagte George.

„Wo ist Wood?", fragte Harry. Er und ich bemerkten plötzlich, dass er gar nicht da war.

„Noch unter der Dusche. Wir glauben, er versucht sich zu ertränken", sagte Fred.

Harry legte das Gesicht auf die Knie und raufte sich die Haare. Aber Fred schüttelte ihn unsanft. „Komm schon, Harry, du hast doch sonst immer den Schnatz geschnappt."

„Einmal musste er dir ja durch die Lappen gehen", sagte George.

„Noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend. Wir haben hundert Punkte verloren, na und? Wenn Hufflepuff gegen Ravenclaw verliert und wir Ravenclaw und Slytherin schlagen –"

„Hufflepuff muss mit mindestens zweihundert Punkten Rückstand verlieren", sagte George.

Dann sagte Alicia: „Aber wenn sie Ravenclaw schlagen –"

Aber das erschien mir alles nicht richtig und ich sagte: „Unmöglich, Ravenclaw ist zu gut. Aber wenn Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff verliert..."

„Das hängt alles von den Punkten ab – jedenfalls braucht es immer hundert Punkte Rückstand", sagte George.

Ich sagte nichts mehr, bis es Zeit war zu gehen. Harry tat mir Leid. Er wäre fast gestorben UND er hat das Spiel verloren.

Ich ging zurück zu den Umkleidekabinen, um zu duschen und mich zuzuziehen. Als ich fertig war, ging ich hoch in den Turm. Als ich die Stiegen hinaufkletterte, hörte ich, wie eines der Gemälde über die Dementoren sprach und ich erzitterte, weil ich an den hinunterfallenden Harry dachte.

Als ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, lag Oliver ausgestreckt auf der Couch vor dem Kamin. Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen und er hätte an die Decke gestarrt, wenn er sie offen gehabt hätte. Er war allein. Ich nehme an, dass die Anderen zu viel Angst hatten, um jetzt mit ihm zu reden.

Als ich vorbeiging, riss Oliver seine Augen auf und streckte einen Fuß aus, sodass ich nicht an ihm vorbei konnte. „Setz dich, Kates", sagte er.

Ich zögerte einen Augenblick lang, aber dann setzte ich mich eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt auf die Couch. „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wir haben verloren...", murmelte er.

„Ja... und das fühlt sich Scheiße an", stimmte ich ihm zu.

Er sah mich an und grinste, trotz dass er sich miserabel fühlte und wir nicht gerade freundlich miteinander umgingen. „Wir können immer noch gewinnen, Kates. Es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Okay, er sagte das magische Wort. Der Witz war nicht beabsichtigt... Ich meine, es wäre komisch, weil ich eine Hexe bin und er ein Zauberer. Okay, Schluss damit. Er sagte das magische Wort und nun war ich frei zu gehen.

Bevor ich wusste, was ich tat, lehnte ich mich zurück und legte meinen Kopf in Olivers Schoß. Ich lag auf der Couch und benützte Oliver als Kissen. Das hab ich öfter getan, als ich noch jünger war. Es war sehr angenehm. Nicht zu vergessen wie überrascht ich von mir selbst war.

Ich schloss meine Augen und lag einfach da. Ich merkte, dass Oliver mit meinen Haaren spielte, die in seinem Schoß ausgebreitet lagen. Ich öffnete meine Augen, als er nach meiner Hand griff. Ich sah in seine Augen, die im Feuerlicht glühten, und er sah in meine. Er hielt mein Handgelenk sanft mit der einen Hand fest und verschränkte die Finger seiner anderen Hand mit meinen. Dann berührte er meinen Handrücken mit seinen weichen Lippen. Er platzierte einen süßen, sanften Kuss auf meiner Hand.

* * *

**Quellen:** Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban von Joanne K. Rowling, Copyright Hamburg 1999, Carlsen Verlag GmbH. Seiten 176-177, 183-190 „Eine bittere Niederlage". 


End file.
